Many types of anti-tamper locking and detection schemes and monitors are known in the prior. Notable among disclosures of such apparatus are those disclosed in the U.S. Patent Applications of Publications of Terry et al No. 20090146437 entitled “Reusable locking body, of bolt-type seal lock, having open-ended passageway”; Dobson et al No. 20090135015 entitled “Locking apparatus for shipping containers”; Terry et al No. 20090127873 entitled “Bolt-type seal lock having separate housing, connected to locking body, with electronics for detecting and wireless communicating cutting of bolt”; Evans et al No. 20090102660 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Tracking and Monitoring Containers”; Diener et al No. 20090102652 entitled “Apparatus for Detecting Tampering with a Latch Mechanism”; and Dixon et al No. 20090058711 entitled “Method and system for monitoring security of containers”. However, most such container monitors are very expensive, use substantial power and are very bulky and their powered life is quite short. Simple locking mechanisms do not have history recording features, and visible displays are quite limited and the viewer must be quite close to see them.